Só outra noite sem ela que eu não consigo dormir
by Niinhasm
Summary: Continuação de 'Me dê um tempo para te esquecer' Shorfic: "Ele seria dela até que seu pulmão liberasse seu ultimo suspiro de vida... "


É apenas outra noite sem ela que eu não consigo dormir.

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. **

Eu saí de lá completamente atordoado, havia acabo de descobrir que a pior coisa para mim era vê-la chorando. Era como se a cada lágrima que ela derrubasse, uma faca afiada entrasse em meu peito e de lá não saísse mais. Foi quando eu percebi que meus pés me levaram para o dormitório que, por sorte, estava vazio.

Então eu comecei a pensar em todas as coisas que já fiz por ela, as poucas coisas que ganhei e as muitas que perdi tentando trazê-la para perto de mim. Eu já havia perdido tanta coisa, fazia sentido eu desistir dela agora? Mas eu não parava de pensar nela e, quando percebi eu estava chorando, chorando como uma criança que não ganhou o brinquedo tão esperado. Eu sofria com cada célula, cada fibra do meu ser por aquela garota, eu precisava dela comigo... eu não sabia mais o que era felicidade. Se o amor é tão doloroso assim, por que amar?

'_Ora James, como se você tivesse escolhido se apaixonar pela única garota que nunca te deu bola.'_ – Pensou consigo mesmo.

Era verdade, a garota com gênio forte e olhar penetrante o enfeitiçara. O ganhou de tal forma que seria dela para sempre e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso. Seria dela nem que o sol nunca mais brilhasse. A vida não tinha sentido se não lutasse por ela. Ele tinha amor próprio e fazer as coisas por de baixo dos panos sempre fora sua maior especialidade... mas com ela era diferente, ele tinha que pensar em cada detalhe e em cada conseqüência e ele quase não tinha mais forças para lutar... Mas sem duvidas, ele seria dela até que seu pulmão liberasse seu ultimo suspiro de vida... E não seria fácil tê-la... mais difícil ainda seria ser dela e não estar com ela. E pensando nisso, ele chorava cada vez mais. Um choro acumulado que insistia em molhar seu rosto e causar vermelhidão em seus olhos.

Quando Sirius entrou no quarto foi que percebeu que esquecer de fechar a porta.

- James, o que aconteceu?? – Ele estava realmente preocupado.

James não conseguia falar e depois que viu alguém ajoelhado a sua frente e preocupado com ele, foi que chorou ainda mais...

- James, fale comigo... O que aconteceu? Mandaram alguma carta? Seus pais estão bem?

James continuava a soluçar mas teve forças para balançar a cabeça de forma negativa e positiva respectivamente para responder as ultimas perguntas de Sirius.

- Fale James, está me deixando com medo.

James tentou se acalmar, mas não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos verdes com lágrimas dos olhos da memória e parecia que as facas ainda o atingiam. Então ele arranjou forças para falar e não sabe de onde.

- Hoje a noite eu sou um fraco. É apenas outra noite sem ela que eu não consigo dormir. Eu joguei o mundo fora por ela... Perdi tantas coisas para tê-la comigo e nunca pude abraçá-la. Eu me transformei em alguém melhor, em alguém que seria bom pra ela e a faria feliz... Eu quero tocá-la, quero senti-la e quero amá-la. Eu não escolhi passar por isso, Sirius. Ela simplesmente entrou em minha vida e não me deixa tampar esse buraco no meu peito.

- Nunca imaginei ver você assim. – Sirius disse meio sem pensar e isso não ajudou muito. – Nossa James, me pegou em baixa guarda, eu esperava por tudo, menos isso. – James fez uma careta e Sirius percebeu que ainda não estava ajudando. – Ora, engula esse choro. Nem Régulus chorava tanto quando Walburga Black gritava com ele... e olha que por ser Walburga ele deveria ter se acostumado desde o dia que nasceu. – E James riu pela comparação. Sirius levantou-se e foi até o banheiro buscar papel higiênico para o melhor amigo.

Sirius entregou o papel ao amigo que quase acabou com o rolo.

- Eca, James. – Sirus disse rindo e fez James rir de novo.

- Desculpe Srius e, obrigado. – James disse e se sentia feliz por ter um amigo como Sirius.

- Obrigado pelo que? Eu nem te ajudei a conquistar Lilly ainda.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, não estava entendendo.

- E pode me dizer como vai fazer isso? – James perguntou desconfiado.

- Ora, é obvio que... – E Sirius pareceu pensar por um tempo. – É obvio que eu não sei ainda, mas é óbvio também que eu sou o Sirius Lindo Gostoso Esperto Perfeito Black... – Então James o interrompeu.

- Comigo isso não dá certo, Almofadinhas.

E Sirius continuou seu discurso tentando ignorá-lo depois de uma olhada de poucos amigos.

- Pensará em algo.

- Eu tento isso há três anos, Sirius. – James disse.

- Eu sempre te ajudei com seus planos, Pontas... Nunca criei um.., - Sirius disse piscando e James revirou os olhos. E então Sirius se tocou. – James, alguma coisa aconteceu para você ter ficado desse jeito. Me conte.

E então James contou a ele tudo o que havia acontecido e o rosto de Sirius se iluminava a cada palavra que ele dizia. Pelo jeito, seu plano já estava pronto.

**N/A: Olá pessoal; xD Vocês devem estar morrendo de raiva de mim né? A fic tá saindo maior do que eu esperava, não era para ter tantas continuações assim... Mas em no Maximo duas eu termino. =]**

**Essa aí foi outra inspiração de madrugada... dessa vez de uma segunda... ouvindo a musica: I wanna – The All American Rejects... De novo inspiração com musiquinha deles. É uma banda excelente, eu recomendo. (Y)**

**E mais uma vez digo, não sou desnaturada... só gosto de deixar vocês um pouco curiosos. =D**

**Respondendo as reviews. **

**Bia: **É Bia, você tem razão, estava meio triste... mas as coisas vão melhorar, prometo. Muito obrigada pela review.

**Lelezuda: **Aaah, brigada *__*. Tá ai a continuação e obrigada pela review.

**Deny Weasley: **Tá ai mais uma parte Deny. Espero que goste e obrigada pela review.

**Mary Ann' Jones : **É mesmo, a Lilly se ferrou bonito agora. Eu babo no James, no Sirius e no Remo. Seria bom se pudéssemos agarrar ele mesmo... que sonho *baba*. Aaah Mary, não sou desnaturada não. Sou uma autora muito boazinha. Hehe. Eles vão sofrer mas eles serão recompensados. Lala. (Aaah, eu acho que o Harry é que é sortudo por ter pais como James e Lilian. *___*.) Hahahaha, tá de recuperação também? Eu quase perdi o ano por me distrair de mais com fanfics... Olha o que deu, comecei a escrever e agora sim que me ferro na escola. xD... Tá ai a continuação. Muito obrigada pela review e eu realmente espero que você goste.

**Leeh: **Haha, normal, amiga. Você merece, lala. Isso, continue lendo. Obrigada pela review, Pedra. Lalalalala.

**Carol Mamoru: **Espero que com você dê certo que nem dará para eles. =] Não desista de quem ama não. Um dia você consegue. Experiência própria. Espero que goste da continuação e obrigada pela review.


End file.
